HUSKY S2 E5
by Mystical5285
Summary: When the Gang had discovered a friendly creature, they have to try and keep it safe from the CIA, but what happens if there is no way home. Will the creature stay with them, or go back home with his kind? Read to find Out. Charact. RRBZ, PPGZ, OC
1. A New Friend

Lab

* * *

"Thank god we have no school due to the cafeteria food...again".Boomer said.

"Hey, that's our line...except for the cafeteria part".The greens said. Sage came in looking sleepy.

"Good Morning sleepy head".Blossom walked towards Sage and picked him up, he laid his head on her chest.

"Why does he always act like a baby".Buttercup said.

"That's because he is a baby Buttercup...my little baby".Blossom started cuddling Sage who cuddled back purring.

"He doesn't even care you cuddle him like that...you're suffocating him".Butch said.

"Your just mad cause he doesn't like you guy's".She stated.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE". Sage hissed and attack Buttercup.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH I THOUGHT IT ATTACK BUTCH ONLY AHHHHHHHH HE'S RIPPING MY HAIR OUT".She ran around with everyone except Blossom chasing Buttercup.

Then he attacks Brick.

"OH COME-AHHHH".Now they're chasing Brick. Blossom sighed.

"SAGE BATH TIME".Sage stopped and jump in her arms and purred. Brick and Buttercup look worst than Butch and Boomer last time.

"I think Bubbles is the next victim".They turn their heads slowly at Bubbles.

"Come on Sage let's take your bath".Sage started jumping up and down in her arms.

"Okay, okay, let's go".She kissed him on the head and left to the bathroom.

"Let's see whats on TV".Boomer said like nothing happened. Butch switched and switch to different channels.

"Switch".They said.

"Switch".

"Switch

"Swi-wait stop".Buttercup stopped Butch and the news was on.

"Aww come on the-".Buttercup covered Butch mouth.

"Shhhh, you see that thing behind them...it's a UFO".Everyone started to pay attention to the reporter.

"-It seems here to me a type of UFO has crash landed but nothing was in it...this young couple had found it-".Butch spoke.

"How could something like that crash in the middle of the day-".They cut him off.

"SHHHHHH".Back to the news were women with brown hair and a man with black hair.

"-We have found it while we were doing our early hike".The lady said.

"What were your reactions to seeing this...thing".The Reporter asked.

"We didn't know what it was or who it belongs to so we called the police to check it out".The man said.

"What time did you find this UFO during your hike".The Reporter asked.

"10:15".The women said. Everyone checked the time.

"That was 25 minutes ago".Bubbles said, they looked back at the Reporter and the couple.

"-Thank you so much for having us".The women said, then they left.

"This is Ronald Reagan here on the new's, back to you Charlotte".Then it turned to a woman with blonde hair. Butch turned the TV turned off.

"Dang, you don't think there's an actual...creature in the woods".Brick said.

"The only creature here is Blossom's... _pet_ ".Brick said with venom. Blossom came with Sage smelling like Bubble gum.

"Blossom have you seen the-".Bubbles were cut off.

"News".Blossom finished.

"Yeah...sometimes I have long visions...and I mean loooooong visions".She said while putting Sage down. He went to his bowl full of baked tuna fish. He looked confused and looked at Blossom.

Blossom bend down with her hands on her knees.

"You need to experience more things instead of donuts".He looked down and took a bite of his food, then in 3 seconds, he started eating. Then she patted his head and went to the gang.

"So about the UFO thing".Blossom mentioned.

"Doesn't everything exist now...I mean

1) We have a Demon Princess as a friend

2)She has a pet, which is red, with wings and

3)...WERE TOTALY CHECKING IT OUT".Buttercup finished.

"Well whatever this thing is, it might be dangerous".Bubbles stated.

"Yeah and so is Blossom and her...pet". Sage jumped on the couch finishing his breakfast and hissed at Buttercup.

"He can understand...you know that right".Blossom exclaimed.

"Yeah...I know".Buttercup said while crossing her arms.

"Well, we'll go tonight".Butch said.

"But your parents might not let you out, they have seen the new's".Blossom said.

"Don't worry, my dad doesn't watch TV, and my brother's don't watch anything...boring".Buttercup explained.

"And my grandmother doesn't watch TV".Bubbles said.

"Well, then we'll start tonight".Blossom said.

.

.

.

They were all in the woods at night with flashlights.

"Okay so how are we gonna track this...thing".Buttercup asked.

"We look for-".Blossom was cut off by Bubbles.

"Ewwww I step on something".Bubbles lifted her foot to see green liquid. Sage came and sniffed it.

"We look for clues...and this might be the first one".Blossom finished.

"What is this stuff".Butch asked. Blossom went near it and felt a vibe.

"I feel a reaction to this...it's has a different and weird type of blood".Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What type is it".Brick asked.

"FF57BIT".Blossom said unsurely.

"Whaaaaaa".Everyone except Blossom and Sage said.

"Did you made that up".Boomer said.

"No, I swear it say's in my...my...you know head". Blossom didn't know herself that she can calculate in her head.

"Well, that's our first clue".Buttercup said.

"Yeah at first I thought Bubbles stepped in shit".Butch got slapped on the back of his head by Buttercup. Then a twig snap, which made everyone jump.

"What was that".Boomer asked.

"Let's just keep moving". They all walked and walked until they stopped.

"Why we stop".Buttercup asked.

"I feel someone's presence".Blossom answered. They looked around carefully. Then Boomer saw a shadow.

"THERE". They heard leaves crunching. The shadow ran, so they ran after it. They ran and ran until they lost it.

"We lost it".Butch said. Then Blossom saw something glowing.

"What's that".Blossom picked it up. It was some type of device that looked like a digital notepad. It had mysterious symbols on it.

"What do these things mean".Brick asked.

"I don't understand".Boomer said.

"Of course jackass none of us can read it, who can even read this-".Butch was cut off by Blossom reading.

"This planet is very interesting...it has food in many different sizes, shape, and color, and they also have food that shaped like triangles".Blossom read.

"Wait you can actually read that".Boomer asked.

"It's kinda easy". She simply said.

"Maybe we should keep it safe".Bubbles said.

"Yeah, you might not know whats gonna happen next".Blossom stuffed the device in her pocket.

"I keep feeling someone's presence but... I don't see anything".Blossom stated.

"Let's just move".They all walked through the forest.

But the one thing they didn't know is that they are being watched.

* * *

Review if you like

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Let The Adventure BEGIN!

They all walked and walked... _and walked_ until they heard a kiddish voice somewhere.

"I know...yes but-...yeah but they seem-...but-...but-...yes...okay...bye".Then the voice stopped. They went towards the voice and saw a small green figure. They went quietly to see its next move.

"Well...I guess another 2-day scouting, I guess if I-...wait where's my notepad". They all hesitated and looked at the device Blossom had found.

"Oh well".It was about to go when...

"No, wait".Blossom yelled. It turned around and gasped. It backed up.

"Don't be scared".Blossom took out the device.

"Is this your's".She asked handing out the digital notepad. It never came for it.

"Okay, what about I come to you, and you stay...I promise I won't hurt you".Blossom started walking. I stand its ground. Blossom was 3 feet away from it, she handed the notepad to it.

It hesitated and took it.

"See, I'm not gonna hurt you...what's your name".

"Husky".He mumbled.

"Hello Husky, My names Blossom...and these are my friends...come out guy's". The Gang came out of hiding, and Sage ran to Blossom hissing at Husky.

"Sorry, he doesn't like anybody".She said.

"And my names Brick, Hi".

"Bubbles".

"Boomer".

"Buttercup".

" and I'm Butch".

"And this is Sage".Blossom introduced Sage.

"Hello, nice to meet you all". Husky greeted.

"And if you don't mind, can you answer us some questions". He nodded.

"First, we have discovered this green liquid...can you tell me what it is?Blossom asked.

"It's my blood, I fell and scraped my arm pretty bad". He showed his arm which showed a big scar.

"...Don't worry, I can easily heal that...let me see". He gave his arm to her. Blossom sang her special song

 ** _Flower,_ _gleam_ _and glow_**  
 ** _Let your power shine_**  
 ** _Make the clock reverse_**  
 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _(Her hair started glowing)_**

 ** _Heal what has been hurt_**  
 ** _Change the Fates' design_**  
 ** _Save what has been lost_**  
 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _What once was mine_**

"Amazing". He complimented. Blossom giggled.

"Thank you...you see I'm different too, all of us are...well I'm more different".She explained.

"What are you anyway".Butch asked.

"I'm an alien".He said happily.

"Well I'm a Demon Princess + Superhero, and my friends are superhero's too".Blossom said.

"Well nice to meet you all but...I have to go".He said the last part sadly.

"Why?Buttercup asked.

"I have to research...you see my parents never approve of me, so they sent me here to research the life on earth, and until then my parents will respect me for being the son they wanted to have". He said

"Well, no parent should ever tell their son's or daughter's that".Bubbles said.

"Yeah, your parents are crazy for not approving who you really are".Brick said.

"What horrible peop- uhh aliens they are,".Boomer said.

"Were you just talking to them".Butch asked.

"Yeah, I've been here for 5 days and they want me to stay in research for 2 more days...and then I lost my spaceship".He said.

"Your spaceship...we saw it on the news...".Blossom had a sad expression..."But they took to the secret goverment...sorry". Husky sighed.

"It's okay".He brings his face to his knees and hid. Everyone was feeling bad for Husky. Then Blossom had an idea.

"I know, you could stay with us". Husky shot his head up.

"Really". He said.

"Yeah, our lives will be much cooler with an alien to hang out with".The greens high five which made everyone's eye roll.

"Don't worry these 2 days are gonna be the best days of your life".Bubbles said with excitement.

"Don't worry just come with us and you'll be safe from any danger". Husky thought about it, he smiled and nodded.

"Good, let's go cause I think our parents are gonna be really piss if we're not home". Buttercup and Bubbles left.

"Bye guy's, bye Husky".Bubbles yelled.

"See ya later Husky". Buttercup yelled.

* * *

Lab

The four of them had Husky under a blanket."Okay, so when the Professor or Ken or Poochi see's Husky get all the pillows okay".Blossom said.

"Why".The boys asked.

"Just trusted me".They shrugged and saw the Professor.

"Yo, Prof.".Butch yelled.

"Hey guy's".Ken and Poochi walked in.

"Who's under the blanket".Poochi asked.

"Before we do...Boys grab the pillows".The boys grabbed the pillows and landed it everywhere.

"Okay Professor prepares yourself, but we found something that you CANNOT send to the government okay". They look confused. Then Blossom revealed Husky. Their mouths dropped the ground...LITERALLY.

They all fainted and landed on the pillows.

"Ohhhh so that's what the pillows were for".Butch said.

"Well let's just go to bed...Husky, you can sleep on the couch in my room". He smiled.

"Thank you". Blossom leaded the way to her room and everyone was asleep.

* * *

Saturday

"The Prof. Ken and Poochi woke up.

"It's about time you guy's woke up".Buttercup was in front of the Professor.

"How long did we fainted". Ken asked.

"Ever since last night at 11:30".Blossom answered.

"Oh... I just had this weird dream of an alien".Poochi described.

"Me too". Ken said.

"Oh, that wasn't a dream... Husky". They looked at the direction where they were looking at and saw a green figure with a white shirt and jean shorts.

"A-a-a-a-a-".They stuttered badly.

"A labor doodle".Buttercup guessed.

"Al-al-al-al-al-al-al-".They stuttered kinda bad.

"A loop hole".Bubbles guessed.

"*gulp*A ALIEN".They yelled.

"Ohhhhhh".They said.

"Don't worry he's not gonna hurt you..his name is Husky". Boomer said.

"Husky?".They nodded

"We found him".Bubbles said.

"Is it okay". They had no response.

"We'll take that as a yes".Then they left to the living room and so did Husky.

* * *

Review if you like it


	3. Live It Up

Lab

* * *

"What's this small box".Husky said while holding the remote.

"That's remote".Butch answered while taking the remote from him.

"It turns on this big box called television, short for TV".Brick explained.

"Interesting". He said while writing notes on his digital notepad.

"Oh, and I have 1 question for Blossom". Husky asked.

"Yes?

"When we were in the woods, you healed my arm, how?". He asked.

"Well you see I have healing powers, and...". Blossom told him everything about her life as a superhero and being a Demon Princess.

"Amazing". He complimented.

"Why don't you relax, and have some fun, you've been here for 5-6 days, take a rest Husky". Buttercup suggested.

"I guess so". Husky put up his notepad.

"So what now". Bubbles asked. Everyone (Except Husky) looked at Blossom with mischievous smirks. She knows what they want.

"Okay".They all surrounded her.

"Come on Husky". Husky was in front of Blossom. But then Blossom necklace started glowing.

"It's my mom". They all groaned except for Husky who was confused. A pink screen appeared which revealed, Blossom's Mother and Father.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad". Blossom greeted.

"Hello, My Cherry Blossom we just wanted-Oh hello". Arella saw Husky.

"Umm Hi". Husky was shy of new people.

"His name Husky, we found him last night". Blossom said.

"Oh, sweetie that's-".

"I know it was past my bedtime, and you were worried sick and-".

"Oh no, we just wanna see if you had fun". Everyone was confused.

"You're confused, you see when you were little your bedtime was at 1 P.M. cause you had to train, and we get worried when you're not in bed or when you can't sleep".

"Ohh".Blossom understood now.

"1 P.M. that's so unfair". Buttercup crossed her arms pouting.

"Well, we just wanna say if you want to come for a visit. We have a family day today". Alazar said.

"Family Day is when all our friends and family come together, we have races, games, and other exciting things". Arella finished.

"Sure we can come". Blossom said which made the greens do a victory dance.

"Can Husky come".Bubbles asked.

"I said friends didn't I". She smiled.

"Great, so what time". Brick asked.

"In a few hours". Alazar answered.

"Bye Sweetie". They both said.

"Bye Mom, Dad". Then the screen disappeared.

"Yeah, another fun adventure". The greens high fived.

"So you guy's got to packing, Husky you can borrow someone's clothes okay". They all nodded.

 _45 minutes later..._

Buttercup and Bubbles came with suitcases.

"What was your excuses". Blossom asked.

"Professor".

"Professor".

They both said.

"Well let's go, you guys ready".They nodded and Blossom summoned a white portal.

"Let's go".Then they suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Azerath

A white portal reappeared and revealed the Gang.

"Okay, we have to find my-oh were already in the castle".Then a woman with brown hair in a ponytail came up to them.

"Hello, Princess Blossom your father and mother are in the castle yard setting up the decorations, but first you'll have to get dressed for the theme".She explained.

"Whats the theme". Blossom asked.

"Summer".She said with and left.

"Thank you, Robin".Blossom thought she hesitated but left anyway.

"Let's go to my room".Blossom said.

"That's my favorite room in this castle". Buttercup said.

"I thought it was the skating park". Blossom said with confusions.

"THEY HAVE A SKATING PARK".The greens yelled.

"Yeah".She said unsurely. Blossom really was dense that her birth home was really awesome for her friends, but she care's if her friends have their fun.

"So let's go".They left to Blossom's room.

"Hope you like it Husky, Blossom has an exciting life here".Bubbles said.

"I like it already".They all smiled. They all reached to her room. Blossom saw clothes on her bed, it had a note.

 _Blossom, The King, and Queen told me to set up you and your friend's clothes,_

 _hope you like them, bye._

 _Love Robin S._

"That's sweet of her".Blossom complimented.

"Here Buttercup this is your outfit".Bubbles gave Buttercup her outfit, and she had a one shoulder green shirt with jean shorts and green Nikes.

"Cool, and love the Nikes".Buttercup went to the bathroom, Blossom gave Bubbles her outfit.

"Here you go Bubbles".Blossom gave Bubbles a scoop neck blue shirt which shows her belly button, with a white sarong, and with ocean blue gladiators(their shoes if you don't know).

"And here's mine".Blossom picked up her outfit. She had a light pink gypsy shirt, white shorts, and wedge pink Nike's, Buttercup came out wearing her outfit.

"Buttercup you look amazing".Bubbles complimented, Buttercup blushed and sat down on Blossom light pink sheets.

"My turn".Bubbles ran in the bathroom. Blossom picked up Butches clothes. He had a green Tank-Man shirt or Mank for short, plain black shorts and dark green Jordan shoes.

"Sweet".Butch said, Blossom, picked up Boomers outfit. He had a 2-inch sleeved shirt with baggy shorts and blue air max shoes.

"Cool".Boomer said, Then she picked up Brick's outfit, who had a sleeveless red shirt, baggy black shorts, and red KD's.

"Thanks".Blossom saw extra clothes for Husky, then Bubbles came out.

"You look fantastic Bubbles".Blossom complimented.

"Thank you".She sat down beside Buttercup on the bed.

"One of you boys can go".Brick got up and went to the bathroom.

"Husky whats your favorite color".Blossom asked.

"Yellow".He answered. Blossom looked over his clothes and in surprise they were yellow.

"What a coincidence, your clothes are yellow, I'm gonna have to thank Robin later".Blossom picked up Husky's clothes. He had a yellow T-Shirt, with baggy light brown shorts, and yellow Nikes.

Then Brick came out.

"My turn".Boomer ran in the bathroom.

"While he's in there, what do you wanna do".Blossom asked.

"What we always do...PARTY".Buttercup turned on Blossom's speakers.

* * *

 **Live It Up**

 **Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull**

 **Butch: From the streets of miami,**

 **To presenting at the Grammys**  
 **Con el muslito de Jennifer,**  
 **Maybe now you understand me**

 **Brick and Butch: Clap your hands, go clap your hands,**

 **Mr Worldwide,**  
 **Redone,**  
 **And the beautiful Jennifer Lopez,**  
 **Dale**

 **Brick: We don't believe in defeat,**  
 **That's why we're back for a three-peat**  
 **Hi Jenny, mira que esta loco,**  
 **Yo me lo como como pastelito coco**  
 **I get on stupid on a beach, she wowo**  
 **I got mamis, mamis by the boatload**  
 **Yo tengo la carne, y ella el mojo**  
 **I'm saying dale, she's screaming YOLO**  
 **She's little red riding hood, and guess who's the lobo, me la como**  
 **Butch: Who's name is globally known,**  
 **Who's name's on a check, and they adding an O**  
 **Who's name is on the Blimp with the world is yours**  
 **Who's name is on schools, huh**  
 **Slam for sure,**  
 **I know it's**  
 **Hard to understand how a boy grew to a man, man turned to a brand**  
 **But guess what here I am**  
 **Jenny from the block, let's rock**

 **Girls: You push me harder,**  
 **I do the same**  
 **Boy wanna feel ya,**  
 **In every way**  
 **Don't even wonder,**  
 **It's just a game**  
 **We rocking body to body, let's go insane**  
 **I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go**  
 **Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow**  
 **I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go**  
 **Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow**

 **Bubbles and Buttercup: Oh, we can do anything we want**  
 **Blossom: Live it up,**  
 **Bubbles and Buttercup: So live it up, live it up, go, oh**  
 **Girls: And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up oh**  
 **So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go go go go**

 **Radio: Make love, don't fight,**  
 **Let's fuck tonight**

 **Let's fuck tonight**

 **Girls: Turn up this mutha and let it play**  
 **I know you like my bumper**  
 **Don't be ashamed**  
 **Don't even wonder,**  
 **It's just a game**  
 **We rocking body to body, let's go insane**  
 **I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go**  
 **Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow**  
 **I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go**  
 **Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow**

 **Bubbles and Buttercup: Oh, we can do anything we want**  
 **Blossom: Live it up,**  
 **Bubbles and Buttercup: So live it up, live it up, go, oh**  
 **Girls: And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up**  
 **So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go go go go**

 **Radio: Make love, don't fight,**  
 **Let's fuck tonight**

 **Let's fuck tonight**

 **(In surprise Husky came in)**

 **Husky: You name it she's done it**  
 **She's the reason that women run it**  
 **Bet this on a Grammy**  
 **Maybe now you understand me**

 **All: Oh, we can do anything we want, live it up,**  
 **So live it up, live it up, go, oh**  
 **And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up**  
 **So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go go**

 **Radio: (Let's fuck tonight)**

* * *

Everyone started Boomer came out.

"Awwww man, did I miss it".Boomer whined.

"Yep".Everyone Blossom realized.

"Sage".(Don't forget Sage)

"You wanna take a quick bath".Sage nodded.

"I'm sorry I almost forgot you, I'm sorry".He smiled and lick Blossom's nose.

"Spoilsport".The greens mumbled. Sage hissed at them and left in the bathroom.

"I'm gonna have to put my clothes there you know".He said.

"NO".Everyone except Husky yelled.

"Just close your eye's then".They all except Husky rolled their eyes and every one they shut them.

 _In Bathroom_

"Sage I'm gonna change, I 'll close the blinds".Blossom closed the blinds, so Sage won't see her being 'exposed'.

 _1 minute later..._

"Okay time to get out".Sage smelled like blueberries.

"Let's go".Blossom went out of the bathroom to see Butch naked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH".Everyone open their eyes.

"MY EYES MY BEAUTIFUL EYES".Blossom yelled.

"BUTCH PUT ON SOME CLOTHES".Buttercup quickly put on his clothes.

"Sorry".Butch said with a sheeply smile and scratching the back of his neck.

"Let's just go to the castle yard".They all left.


	4. Old Foes,New Foes

Castle Yard

* * *

The Gang saw so many people they didn't know until Blossom saw her parents.

"Mom, Dad".They turned around and smiled.

"Hi, sweetheart".Blossom ran to them and jumped on them for a big hug.

"Oh who's this".They saw Sage.

"This is Sage, we met him on one of our adventures together.

"Hi, Mr. and ".The Gang went towards them.

"Why hello".They said.

"So when do family activities start".Boomer asks.

"In a few minutes".Alazar answered.

"Where's HIM".Brick asked.

"He's the host, Alazar's the Co-host".They smiled.

"And you must be Husky".Arella turned around.

"You look like Blossom".He notices. She giggled.

"Yeah, that's what your friends said when they found out who I am at first".She said.

"Hello Arella".Everyone turned around to see a woman with white hair and blue eyes.

"Athena".Arella happy face turned into a hateful one.

"Mom who's this".Blossom asked.

"This is Athena...my arch enemies".She said.

"You must be Blossom".She said with alittle she saw my dad and had a flirty look on her face.

"Hello, Alazar you're looking...tight".She said flirted with-wait whaaaaaaa.

"Mooooom".Blossom started to get uncomfortable.

"Athena stay away from my husband".

"Whatever".She backed a girl with white hair and white eyes came.

"Mom what's going on".The girl asks.

"Nothing sweetie".Athena she saw Blossom.

"You must be Blossom, you look alittle,...pale".She said with a smirk.

"Okay I just met you and you're all up to me anyway, that's just playing rude".Blossom crossed her arms.

"My names Bell, I don't like your outfit, shoes, eyes, or you".She said.

Blossom smiled.

"You guy's got 5 seconds to hold me down before I punch this girl, right in the fuckin face".The Gang grabbed her and she started struggling.

"LET ME AT HER, LET ME AT HER".Blossom started Bell looked at Sage.

"Awwww who's this little I want that".Bell pointed at Sage.

"Oh no your are not getting Sage".Blossom held Sage.

"If she wants it she wants it".Athena said.

"NO".Blossom yelled.

"So Athena where's Arnold".Arella said changing the subject.

"We divorce".She said.

"That's you, 10th husband".They all stopped.

"10TH HUSBAND".The Gang yelled.

"This lady must got's some issues".Buttercup whispered to Bell saw Brick.

"Why hello whats your name cutie".Bell said flirtatiously.

"Uhhhh, Brick".He said nervously.

"I'm gonna call Bricky for now on".Blossom was furious.

"Hold up, back away...NOW".Blossom was in front of Brick.

"Why do you care...are you two dating or something".They both blush.

"NO, WE'RE NOT".They looked at them.

"We're just friends".Brick said.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go now, see ya sweet lips, bye Blossom".She said with venom and left.

"Well, I better go too, see ya".Then she left.

"What just happened".Butch said shockingly.

"Let's just go".Blossom said while walking with her parents.

"Husky, you've been very quiet".Boomer said.

"I just don't be in drama much".He replied.

"Yeah cause TOO much drama will cause TOO much trouble".Buttercup said.

* * *

Review if you like it

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Hunger Games

Castle Yard

"Man this place is packed".Buttercup looked around.

"So where do they start".Husky asked Blossom, she looked around until she spotted a big huge space in front of them.

"Over there".Blossom pointed.

"Mom do you enter the games".Blossom asked.

"No, we have to watch the game".She said, Blossom had an idea.

"Husky do you wanna join the game".He nodded 'no'.

"Well you can sit with my mom so she won't be lonely".Blossom suggested.

"I really wanna get to know you Husky".Arella smiled with joy.

"We better hurry, the game starts in 15 minutes".Alazar checked his watch.

"Bubbles if your gonna join,your gonna have to put on some pant's and shoes".Boomer said.

"Don't worry, Robin gave me more clothes just in case I play in the games".Bubbles started looking for the bathroom, spotted it an left.

"See ya guy's".She ran off.

"So what's the first game".Alazar checked the clipboard he appeared in his hands.

"The Potato Sack race,it depends on speed and focus".He explained.

"I know the right people for that one".Blossom said looking at Boomer,then Bubbles came out with a Blue t-shirt,white shorts,and ocean blue Nikes.

"Bubbles, the first game is the potato sack race,so I need you and Boomer to enter,you are the fastest members".They both smiled.

"Okay".They horns started to play meaning the games are about to start.

"Let's get ready,Husky you can come with me".Arella took Husky's hand and they walked far away with Alazar yelling...

"HEY HUSKY...DON'T DO ANY FUNNY BUSINESS WITH MY WIFE WHILE YOUR AT IT".He yelled.

"Huh".Then they disappeared.

"PLACES EVERYONE".A voice yelled.

"That's HIM better go bye".The Alazar left.

It was time for the race to was getting ready.

The blue's wasn't really sure about this.

"I don't know Boomer,what happen if we lose".Bubbles said sadly.

"...I don't know myself".Then Husky came in checking in on them.

"Hey guy's".He greeted.

"Hey Husky".They said sadly.

"Whats wrong".He notices how gloomy they were.

"We're just worried...what happen if we lose and be ashamed".Bubbles was frowning,about to explode tears.

"You guys wouldn't be ashamed,as long as you try, you'll be fine,so turn those frowns upside down".They both smiled and gave Husky a hug.

"Thank you Husky".Then HIM came in.

"It's time".Then he left.

"Gotta go".Husky left. The Blues nodded to eachother and gave them a high five.

 _LET THE GAMES BEGIN..._

HIM had a megaphone in his han-claws.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THIS IS THE GAME OF THE POTATO SACK RACE,HERE THE FINALIST...BELL AND BERRY...LOLA AND SAM,AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST...BUBBLES AND BOOMER FRIENDS OF THE PRINCESS".

Then Alazar came in.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN".

Everyone cheered. Butch was cheering like a cheerleader.

"BOOMER,BUBBLES,THEIR OUR MAN, IF THEY CAN DO IT,NO ONE CAN".He was even wearing a cheerleaders outfit...with poms poms.

"Butch why are you wearing a skirt...that's just gay".Butter up said with disgust.

"Ahhhh I'm turning into Boomer".Then the horns started and everyone started almost made it,but them Bell made her Gang gasp.

"Hey she cheated".Sadly nobody looked back. Boomer looked back Bubbles on the ground bursting tears, he turned around and helped her up.

"WHAT IS HE DOING".Brick and Butch both made last which made victory for saw her Dad and Uncle nodding at Bubbles and wondered,was this game about winning,or friendship.

"THE GAME IS OVER".HIM announced.

"THE WINNERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THE FINALS".The second game starts in 10 minutes.

Everyone was gathering up.

"What happen out there".Brick asked Boomer.

"Winning isn't always the answer".Boomer answered.

"Hey guys have you notice,my dad and HIM only pay attention to Bubbles and Boomer and not the winners".The never thought of that.

"Actually yeah".Brick thought.

"Let's keep a close eye on them,their probably up to something".They all nodded.

 _8 minutes later..._

"THE NEXT GAME WE ARE PLAYING...CAPTURE THE FLAG...CHOSE YOUR CAPTAIN AND CO-CAPTAIN,WE WILL ANNOUNCE THEM IN 5 MINUTES".

"Okay everyone,who in".Blossom looked around and spotted Butch and Buttercup.

"Green Team".Blossom said cheerfully.

"You guy's are the ones with brutal personality".Brick said.

"Alright...I'll be Captain".Buttercup suggested,which pissed Butch off.

"No I'll be Captain".He protested.

"ME".

"NO ME".

"ME".

"NO ME".

"ME".

"NO ME".

They went back and forth,everyone sweatdrop.

"What about Rock,paper,scissors".Bubbles suggested.

"...Alright".They pounce their fist saying...

"Rock,paper,scissors,shoot".Buttercup had had scisscors.

"HAHA I win".Butch dropped on the ground anime style.

"Okay ready".They all nodded.

"On three".Everyone put their hands in the middle making a circle.

"1".

"2".

"3".

"GO TEAM".They yelled.

"Huh,what a coincidence".

"Let's move".They all left and the Greens were getting ready.

"Hey Butch,you think we can do this".Buttercup was doing some stretches.

"Think so".He asnwered.

"I don't want people think we're the weak ones in the group".Butch stopped.

"Yeah".The Husky came notices their sadness.

"You guys are gloomy".He said.

"Yeah".They said.

"We're just worried".Butch said.

"It's okay to be worried,if you think being worthless, that's the best part,cause your worth more,people look up to love you no matter what happens".He smiled.

"Your right".Butch nodded.

"Glad to help".Then he left.

"Ready".They both said with courage.

The games had started.

"THE DECISION WAS MADE...THE CAPTAIN FOR THE OTHER TEAM IS BELL AND LILLY...AND THE CAPTAINS FOR THE OPPOSING TEAM IS BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH, ALSO FRIENDS OF THE PRINCESS.

"THE GREEN TEAM IS WHAT THEY CALL THEMSELVES...IS BUTTERCUP,BUTCH,SAM,BERRY,AND POWER...BELL,LILLY,MONA,WILL,AND EVER CATCHES THE OTHER TEAMS FLAG WINS".

"LET THE GAME...BEGIN".Everyone started to chase for there opponents flag.

"Butch protect the flag".Butch nodded and ran over to there dodged everyone who was protecting the teams was about tl reach the flag when she heard someone yell in saw Butch on the ground holding his arm, and she saw someone with their teams looked back and forth.

She made her ran to Butch and help him up."What about the-".He was cut off by horns,announcing the game was looked over to Buttercup with an answer.

"Don't tell anyone but...your more impotant to me...instead of winning".Butch looked surprised but smiled the gang ran to them.

"What happen to your arm".Bubbles said with worry.

"Some kid 'accidently' push me harshly and broke my arm".He said using finger quotes."I can heal it up for".Blossom said.

 _15 minutes later..._

"So whats the next game".Brick asked."Horse shoe tossing".Blossom answered.

"Were up next".Everyone looked at Blossom.

"You know how to do horse shoe tossing".Buttercup asked.

"All you have to do is calculate the right angle".Brick understood now.

"Okay, well see ya guy's".Everyone left and it was only the reds.

"It's a two partner game,so I guess we'really partners".Blossom said with a smile.

"Yeah as long as I'm not partnering with...Bell".He said with Blossom was thinking...all the the bad things that happened,did Bell had something to do with her friends having a bad time.

"You okay Bloss".Blossom snapped out of her trance.

"Oh,um,yeah,it's just that...everytime Bell are in these games...things are starting to happen,first Bubbles been tripped,then Butch broke his arm,which I had to heal,...I wonder what's gonna happen to us".Blossom was really stresing out.

Then Husky came in.

"Let me guess...your having problems to".They nodded.

"We've been having problems during these games along the way".Husky understood.

"Just stick to the bright side,don't worry about the others,I think a miracle might happen soon".They looked confused.

"Just start relaxing and everything will be okay,and don't worry about Bell,see ya".He left.

"He's right,no matter what happens,we'll still have eachother".Brick said which made Blossom smile.

The games were about to start.

"OKAY EVERYONE THE HORSE SHOE TOSS IS ABOUT TO START...OUT CONTESTANTS ARE,...BELL AND LOLA,...AND THE PRINCESS AND ONE IF HER FRIENDS,BLOSSOM AND BRICK".HIM announced.

"It's only them and us".Brick said,he saw Blossom stressing out.

"Relax...".Blossom looked at Brick and started to calm down.

"WHOEVER GETS TO 5 TOSSES WINS".Alazar announce.

"LET THE TOSSING BEGIN".They both was the Reds was first,she concentrated and calculate the right did and tossed the horse shoe on the nail,she scored a and Brick high fived.

Bell was getting tossed the horse shoe,but yelled in was Bricks turn,he did the same with his horse shoe,he tossed and it made them was Lola's turn,she concentrated and made a score for them.

"TEAM RED-2,AND TEAM BELL-1".HIM Yelled.

It started back and forth unail Bells team was catching up.

"THIS IS THE FINAL TOSS".Him yelled.

"THIS IS WHEN WHOEVER SCORES FIRST WINS".Alazar score said after.

"READY...SET...GO".Blossom was about to score when she had a vision.

 **Blossoms mind**

 **Brick was on the ground unconscious.**

 **"BRICK".She yelled.**

 **Back to reality.**

"BLOSSOM WATCH OUT".Brick push her in the way just in time,when she open her eyes,she saw Brick on the ground, she saw a horse shoe near her,she thinks somebodies horse shoe was about to hit her when Brick got in the way and knocked him out.

The game stopped and HIM said.

"Do you want to continue this game".He asked, she looked at Brick with his head bleeding. She mostly cares about her friends than winning.

"I forth it the game".She nodded.

"SHE FORTH IT THE GAME,WINNERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN A FEW MINUTES".HIM said, Brick opened her eyes slowly.

"Blossom".He said weakly.

"Don't worry".Blossoms hand had Black energy and healed Brick bleeding head.

"Thanks...did we win".Blossom expression turned into a frown.

"I forth it...are you mad".Blossom said looking at he ground.

"No,I'm glad".She snapped her head up.

"I'm just glad your okay".He got up off the the Gang ran towards them.

"Brick you okay".Butch said.

"Yeah I'm okay".He said with a small smile.

"We saw Bell throwing that horse shoe,she was sabotaging all of us".Buttercup said in a angry Blossom was mad to,but she remembered Husky's words,Just relax,it might be a miracle soon.

"Don't worry,just look on the bright side".She rephrase Husky's words.

It was time for the final results.

"OKAY EVERYONE,THESE ARE THE FINAL RESULT,THIS IS AGAINST TEAM Z (as the gang)AND TEAM BELL".Alazar had a paper in his hand.

"AND THE WINNER IS...".He opened it and announced.

"THE WINNER IS...".

"TEAM...".

* * *

CLIFFY sorry I just had to do it but don't worry.


	6. Not An Ordinary Family

"THE WINER IS...TEAM...ZEEEEEEEEE".The gang was surprised.

"WAIT HOW DID WE WIN".Boomer yelled.

"I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS WE GET THAT TROPHY".Butch yelled and raced to the big golden gave Blossom the MIC.

"HOW DID THEY WIN,WE WON"Bell yelled in anger.

"Well you see we've saw some actions from you...so your out of the game".

"And we saw some actions from Team Z,which taught a few things about friendship".The gang Blossom thought for a second...

"WE don't deserve this".Everyone one and I mean everyone looked at Blossom.

"Huh".the crowd gang looked at her and thought...they didnt.

"She right we don't deserve this".Bubbles said.

"A friend of ours have taught us some..things".She said.

"He helped us to...always believing in yourself".The blue's said.

"That you have the strength in you".The Greens said.

"And relax".The Reds said.

"The person who deserved this trophy is...".Blossom said.

"HUSKY".Husky was surprised.

"Come on up here Husky".They saw Husky coming up in the cheered except for Bell who ran screaming.

"So now...".Blossom looked at the greens.

"LET'S PARTY".

5 minutes later...

"This is a song called we are family".

* * *

We Are Family

Ice Age

 **All: We are, we are**  
 **Not your ordinary fama-mily**  
 **But we can all agree that**  
 **We are, we are**  
 **Close as close can be**

 **Blossom: So it don't matter what it looks like**  
 **We look perfect to me**  
 **We got every kind of lover**  
 **We're so lucky indeed**  
 **They can keep on talking**  
 **It don't matter to me cause**  
 **We are, we are family**

 **Bubbles: We are are are are (We are are)**  
 **We are are are are (We are are)**  
 **We are are are are (We are are)**  
 **We are, we are family, family, family**  
 **We are, we are family**

 **Butter up: So what?**  
 **We don't look, we don't act**  
 **We don't walk, we don't talk**  
 **Like you do**  
 **So what?**  
 **Butch: If we hang just a hang and no shame**  
 **We both do what we want to**

 **Boomer: Cause we come from everywhere**  
 **Searching for ones to care**  
 **Brick: Somehow we found it here**  
 **Girls: We found us a home**

 **Greens: We are, we are**  
 **Not your ordinary fami-mily**  
 **But we can all agree that**  
 **Blues and Greens: We are, we are**  
 **Close as close can be**

 **Blossom: So it don't matter what it looks like**  
 **We look perfect to me**  
 **We got every kind of lover**  
 **We're so lucky indeed**  
 **They can keep on talking**  
 **It don't matter to me cause**  
 **We are, we are family**

 **Brick: Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange**  
 **But really they make us stronger**  
 **And no one would replace not a thing**  
 **Mother or father**  
 **Blossom: Cause we...**

 **Buttercup: Cause we come from everywhere**  
 **Searching for ones to care**  
 **Somehow we found it here**  
 **We found us a home**

 **Boys: We are, we are**  
 **Not your ordinary fami-mily**  
 **But we can all agree that**  
 **We are, we are**  
 **Close as close can be**

 **Boomer: So it don't matter what it looks like**  
 **We look perfect to me**  
 **We got every kind of lover**  
 **We're so lucky indeed**  
 **They can keep on talking**  
 **It don't matter to me cause**  
 **All: We are, we are family**

 **Bubbles: (Family)**  
 **Blossom: (We are, we are)**  
 **All: We are, we are family**

* * *

Everyone cheered and applause.

"You guys were great".Husky ran to the for a hug when his device started answered it.

"Hello...hey mom..I'm just...what".Husky's face turned into a sad one.

"But I thought...o-okay...bye".He hanged up.

"Are you okay-".Blossom was cut off when Husky hugged them.

"They don't...want me know more".Their eyes widen.

"WHAT I AM SO GONNA GO UP THERE AND KICK THEIR ALIEN BUTTS".Butch yelled.

"Well I guess I'm on my own".He said sadly.

"No your not".He was confused.

"You can live us...with me,the boys,and the Professor".Husky jumped up and down.

"Thank you so much".He said.

"Speaking of the Professor,we have to go home".She Alazar,HIM,and Arella came.

"Hi guys,thank you for this wonderful evening".Blossom said.

"Your welcome".HIM said.

"Oh and can you guys thank Robin for everything else".Blossom said.

"Why of course".She smiled.

"Well time to go guys".

It was time to go and they said their goodbyes and left in a potal.

* * *

Lab

A portal appeared and out came the picked up Sage.

"I have a surprise for you,I'm sorry I didn't pay any attention to you".Then looked over at Sages bowl and saw eyes were shaped like cuddled and purred on Blossom.

"I'll take that as in I forgive you".Sage went over to his bowl and started eating.

"Hey guys whats-ahhhhhhh".Ken saw Husky.

"Don't be scared he's not gonna hurt you,he's gonna be living with us".

"...".No response.

"I'll take that as a yes".Ken just stood there.

"Oh and one more I was in your bath-room you call it.I saw something in it".Everyone's eyes widen.

"And I picked it up and down put it in the trash can".Everyone sighed in relief.

"Did you washed your hands".Blossom said nervously.

"Yes".They sighed in relief.

"Next time...do not pick it up...just flush the tiny thing in the corner okay".He out of nowhere Sage attacks Bubbles.

"AHHHHHHHH MY HAIR MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR".Everyone started chasing her.

"Yep,everything is back to normal,...almost".Blossom watched them getting Sage off of Bubbles.

(Pause)

* * *

The End

Sorry this is a short story but that's just how I right,remember R & R


End file.
